


Kanan and The Aqours Halloween Party

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Kanan is too busy to come to the Aqours Halloween party, not that Mari cares.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 16





	Kanan and The Aqours Halloween Party

“Kanan~!”  
“Mari? Why are you here?”  
“To pick you up, of course! Don’t think I’d let you be late now.”  
“Mari, I said I wasn’t going.”  
“Correction: you said you were too busy. You said you were busy, and I know that’s a lie! Come on, how could you fib to Chika-chi like that?”  
“I wasn’t lying! I’m just. Busy. Go have fun at the Halloween party, Mari.”  
“If you’re so busy, how come you’ve been cleaning that same thingamajig for the past 2 hours?”  
  
Kanan looked down at the equipment she had apparently been absentmindedly wiping for at least two hours, which was gleaming back at her. She looked back at Mari, who was dressed as a witch and grinning smugly.  
  
“It needed a lot of work.”  
“And you’re done now! Alright, let’s go.”  
“I’m still busy.”  
“Kanan… don’t lie to me.”  
  
The equipment was put back in its place, sparkling far more brightly than the pieces either side of it.  
  
“I’m not going.”  
“Oh? And why not? Has some dark past with Halloween formed since I left?”  
“It’s not that, I just… can’t.”  
“How so? People are home, and I have the helicopter parked outs-”  
“How did you park a helicopter without me noticing?”  
“ _It’s joke_ ~! I brought a limo.”  
“That’s… okay fine. You want to know why I’m not going?”  
“ _Yes_ !”  
"I don’t… have a costume.”  
  
Mari was startled.  
  
“That’s all?”  
“I didn’t wanna be the only one in casual clothes, so. Yeah. I never know what to wear for these anyway, you know that.”  
“I think we all know you’d be in your wetsuit, but anyway! That’s easily fixed!”  
“It is?”  
“Of course~! I have a selection of them at home that I can help you pick from, it’s easy as~”  
“We’re not exactly the same size, Mari.”  
  
Putting her hands to her face, Mari hummed.  
  
“Hmm hmmm~ As cute as it’d be to see you in my clothes, we don’t need to! Not yet, at least. Maybe morning after mine are easier to find than yours, and you have to answer the door, so you put them on and they’re a bit big and baggy, and-”  
“Stop fantasizing.”  
“Right, right~! In any case, we have some spares you can use. _Come on_ , we’ve no time to waste!”  
  
Kanan’s hand was suddenly encapsulated within two of Mari’s, and she was being dragged out of the shop.  
  
“W-wait!”  
“Yes?”  
“Is this really okay?”  
“Yes! Now come on, Aqours is waiting!”  
  


* * *

  
“Whoa… you weren’t kidding about spares, huh?”  
“Nope! As you can see, we’ve got plenty!”  
  
Mari started going through the stock in search of something, leaving Kanan to stand there bewildered.  
  
“Do you know what everyone else is going as?”  
“Chika-chi’s a pumpkin monster, You’s a werewolf, Ruby is a bee-”  
“Ruby is a bee? That’s not very scary.”  
“It is if you have allergies!”  
“Can’t argue with that.”  
“So yes we have our Ru-bee, and her flower Hanamaru-”  
“Okay, that one’s really not scary.”  
  
Mari shrugged dismissively from behind a rack of clothes.  
  
“What can ya do though, eh? Dia is a vampire, Riko is gay-”  
“We knew. Wait, that’s not a Halloween costume!”  
“Oh no I know it wasn’t, I was just remarking that she’s almost certainly going to be red as a strawberry looking at vampire Dia!”  
“I see…”  
“Riko’s real costume is… well Chika-chi suggested ‘clown’, but she took it personally. She suggested ‘mermaid’ too, but she thought she was referring to that silly group name they thought about before Aqours!”  
“So what is she going as?”  
“Frankenstein’s monster.”  
“Right…”  
  
Suddenly Mari came back into view, several costumes in her arms. She held one up.  
  
“Sexy nurse?”  
“No.”  
“Fine.”  
  
Mari chucked the sexy nurse outfit away.  
  
“Sexy mummy? You could be a MILF!”  
“... No.”  
“Fine.”  
  
The MILF costume was also tossed.  
  
“Okay, how about sexy zombie?”  
“Does it have to be sexy? Why can’t I just have… I dunno…”  
  
Kanan searched briefly, pulling out a perfectly ordinary sheet of a ghost costume.  
  
“Something like this?”  
“... I think I have one better.”  
  
Mari dove back into a costume rack, shoving garments around like nothing.  
  
“Mari, if it’s a sexy ghost costume I swear to god I’ll-”  
“Ta-da~!”  
  
She revealed something… actually good! Something Kanan genuinely liked! It was a skeleton costume, the kind that was essentially a morphsuit with bones printed on. She stared at it for a while, impressed.  
  
“You think it’s good now, wait until you see it in the dark! One moment, please!”  
  
After a mad dash for the switch, the lights were turned off. Several things glowed in the dark among the costumes before her, but the skeleton suit certainly stood out.  
  
“I think I have one that lights up around here somewhere too, but I reckon you prefer this one. Am I wrong?”  
“No no, you’re absolutely correct. This is awesome! You’re sure I can have it? Do you think it fits?”  
“Of course~! Now let’s get you into it and get us to the party!”  
  


* * *

  
“Mari-saaaaaaan! Hello!”  
“ _Hello_ , You! I brought something special!”  
“Whaaaat?”  
“Something special?!? Can we see, can we see?”  
“Yes you may, Chika-chi! I’ll bring her out now!”  
  
Mari guided Kanan out of the limousine, prompting a look of confusion from Chika.  
  
"Who's that? They have a mask on!"  
“Chika-chan, that’s Kanan-chan!”  
“Eh? But she said she was busy! And how do you know, anyway? It’s a skeleton!”  
“Chika-chan, think. Who do we know of about that height and build who Mari-chan would bring here?”  
“... Kanan-chan. But she said she was busy!”  
“I was, but I finished sooner than expected.”  
“Kanan-chan, it _is_ you!”  
  
Chika launched herself into the skeleton costume.  
  
“We’re so so so happy you could make it! That’s a really cool costume, too!!”  
“Ahaha, thanks! I can’t really take credit for it though, Mari got it for me. Apparently it glows in the dark?”  
“Awesome! I haven’t worked with glow-in-the-dark stuff before… maybe I could put it on our next costumes!”  
“Sounds great, You. Shall we head in though? It’s a tad awkward standing out front.”  
“Right, right!”  
  
The hug was released, and Chika walked them all into Riko’s home. Riko herself was as red as promised, sitting on the couch pretending to read whilst stealing glances at Dia. Dia was talking to Yohane, who was explaining something about buying her fallen angel clothes for the occasion. Hanamaru was camping the lollies with Ruby, a pile of wrappers steadily growing on the table between them both.  
  
“Mari-chan and Kanan-chan are here!!”  
  
Everyone looked up from what they were doing to acknowledge the fact and wave. The new arrivals waved back.  
  
“Since we have all of us, I vote we start the pumpkin carving competition!”  
“Chika-chan, you didn’t tell me to get pumpkins! It’s way too late to go to the shops now, too…”  
“Worry not! For I haaaaave…”  
  
A box was lifted and opened.  
  
“Mikans!”  
  
“You intend for us to carve… mikans?”  
“Correct, Dia-chan! I saw it in a video once!”  
“Ah! R-Ruby saw a video like that too, once… b-but, are you sure it’s okay?”  
“Sure it is! We can get Riko-chan’s mum to judge!”  
“Chika-chan.”  
  
There was a hint of fear in Chika’s eyes at Hanamaru’s tone.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Weren’t you forbidden from using sharp things, zura?”  
“Ah! Ahahaha…”  
“Chika.”  
“Chika-san.”  
“Not you two too! My mum’s not even here! What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her, right?”  
  
Kanan folded her arms as Dia did, earning a pouty face.  
  
“Can’t we let her have this one? It’s just one mikan, no?”  
“See? Mari-chan agrees with me!”  
“No.”  
  
Both Chika and Mari put on puppy-dog eyes. Dia didn’t seem to budge, but Kanan was having doubts…  
  
“Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease~?”  
“Hmmm… you’d be careful?”  
“Super duper extra careful!”  
“I trust her! She’s a big girl now, you know?”  
  
Kanan let out a prolonged groan before giving in.  
  
“Dia, don’t you think we can let ‘er have this one?”  
“...”  
“She seems like she’s taking responsibility.”  
“... Fine. But if she hurts anybody, it’s her own fault and she _will_ rectify the situation.”  
“Yaaaaaay!!”  
  
The puppy-dog eyes ceased, and the former bearers high-fived. Kanan really couldn’t say no to Mari, could she?  
  


* * *

  
The ‘pumpkin’-carving was more or less a success, and so was the apple-bobbing that followed it. Mari was as Mari always is, taking every opportunity to flirt and joke. Kanan didn’t care at this point, or maybe she didn’t mind? It was hard to tell.  
  
Eventually, they decided to calm down and watch a horror movie together. Yohane had brought several options from her collection, which they all dutifully looked through. There were slashers, monster movies, possession stories, and psychological horror flicks. Some were vetoed, and eventually the group decided on a demonic possession film that was released a few years ago.  
  
Ruby promised she would be brave, so all 9 girls sat on the couch.  
  
“Is this spot taken~?”  
“Mari? Umm… no?”  
“ _Great_ ~!”  
  
The blonde hopped to the couch beside Kanan, instantly snuggling up to her and causing Kanan’s tanned cheeks to heat with blush. She looked to Riko, who had somehow scored a seat next to Dia and looked about as embarrassed as Kanan herself felt.  
  
Still… she couldn’t exactly complain here. Mari’s soft body was warm, and she wasn’t being that annoying. Plus, the movie had already started, and she didn’t want to cause a fuss.  
  
…  
  
It was nice.


End file.
